


Swallow down that heart break, you’ll be fine

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [84]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Attempt at angst, Break Up, Drabble, Gen, Heartbreak, Onesided Love, drabble prompt, prompt drabble, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Shirou faces the reality of a one sided love, especially when Yonekuni tells him the truth.





	Swallow down that heart break, you’ll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “It’s okay, you don’t have to love me”. This is one of the few Yonekuni/Shirou drabbles I’ve written lately. I need to get back on the train writing Yonekuni/Shirou.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

Shirou took a deep breath, feeling his heart break all over again. There were too many times to count, which he wouldn’t- couldn’t do anyway, of how many times he had to watch Yonekuni interact with others. Not in the way the blond had interacted with him, but with the young girls that still flocked to him because Yonekuni was and still is a Prince. In their eyes, Yonekuni is the one that fits their mould of a perfect man. Everything that had happened between him and Yonekuni, everything from the time the blond had “woken” up to now has been almost stilted in nature.

“You thought things would change,” the deep voice that had spoken earlier that day, when Shirou had asked. “I don’t think I can return your feelings.”

A watery smile that took everything he had to keep from breaking down, swallowing hard past the growing lump in his throat. He gave a gentle shake of his head.

“It’s enough that I got to tell you my feelings, Madarame. It’s okay, though, you don’t have to love me.” Shirou hesitated for the briefest moment before stepping forward to cup the blond’s cheek.

“Thank you for giving me this chance,” looking into Yonekuni’s eyes, Shirou fought back the urge to runaway. “Maybe this was meant to be, even if it doesn’t feel like it. It hurts, Madarame. Hurts so bad to watch, but I can move one. Find someone who can love me the way I want- the way I need to be loved.”

Dropping his hand but kept his gaze forward. Giving the heavyweight one last look, Shirou side stepped Yonekuni. He couldn’t look back because if he did, he would choose to swallow down his love and his pride just to be beside Yonekuni, if only as a friend.


End file.
